The present disclosure relates to a charging device of a robot cleaner.
A general robot cleaner moves within a certain area on its own and without user control to remove dust and foreign substances from the floor of the area. The robot cleaner uses a sensor or a camera to locate walls and obstacles, and cleans up the area avoiding the walls and obstacles by using the data obtained by the sensor or the camera.
For the abovementioned purpose, the robot cleaner has to be equipped with a battery which supplies power to move the robot cleaner. Usually, when used up, the battery is recharged for reuse.
Therefore, the robot cleaner has to be provided to its user along with a charging device, which has the function of return induction signal generation so that the robot cleaner with a dead battery can return to the charging device for recharging.
When receiving the return induction signal generated by the charging device, the robot cleaner moves toward the charging device by following the return induction signal.
After approaching the charging device, the robot cleaner docks with the charging device so that the power supply terminal is connected to the charging terminal of the charging device. Once the docking is completed, power is supplied through the charging terminal to charge the battery of the robot cleaner.
In order for the robot cleaner to be charged effectively, the power supply terminal of the robot cleaner and the charging terminal of the charging device have to be connected accurately to each other. To that end, the docking path has to be guided without inaccuracy.
Further, the contact force between the power supply and charging terminals needs to be increased because the charging can be carried out effectively only when the terminals remain in tight contact with each other.